


Hur Man Än Vänder Sig Har Man Ändan Bak

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [63]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: (I blame Hetalia), Kakashi as Skull, Reincarnation, and is from Finland, drabble-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: Kakashi’s a toddler trying to learn two languages- suomea and svenska. It’s frustrating since the world he had previously lived spoke only one language even if there were different dialects varying between countries, shinobi villages and summons.It’s exciting in a way because there’s so much to learn and, from what he can understand about international relations, so much to see without threat of death if caught.It’s “Kallo” and “Skalle” to Skull.It’s the Land of Fire, he compares a bit mournfully and homesick, to the Land of the Midnight Sun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hur Man Än Vänder Sig Har Man Ändan Bak : Whichever way you turn you have your end in the back - Things seems to go wrong no matter what you do.
> 
> .
> 
> I've been reading a lot of "x" as Skull [mostly Harry to be honest] and came across an Obito-as-Skull...I am weak. Terrible impulse control when it comes to ideas (as you should all know with the multitude of different- unfinished- stories I have). The reason why Skull!Kakashi is Finnish is entirely the fault of Hetalia and the Nordics- also because of the amount of forestland there compared to other European countries.

 

> **0**

Kakashi has absolutely _no_ _idea_ what is going on.

He can hear people speaking but, for all that he understands, it might as well be the insistent yap-yap _-yapping_ of a civilian’s pampered toy dogs; what he does understand is that when the male calls _‘Anna’_ the female answers and when female calls _‘Kauko’_ the male answers so he assumes that these are their names, real or not he doesn’t know. He also knows that the two repeat _‘Kallo’_ and _‘Poikani’_ at him, which doesn’t concern him as much as the overly affectionate tone that they say it in.

He can’t control his bladder and it’s embarrassing, _shameful_ even, but it’s not the biggest problem when the two clean him each time because their hands are _huge_ \- he wonders if he’s caught by rouge Akimichi whom developed their own coded language before dismissing it on the base of the two constantly using enlargement techniques as wasteful.

His sense of smell is terrible, only able to pick up clearly the scent of him soiling himself, as is his sight, he can only make out blurred figures of purple and blue haired people. Maybe as a compensation to the deterioration of his preferred senses, his sense of touch is significantly more sensitive- or maybe it’s something deliberately done by his captors to make him more receptive to torture.

His ability to move is atrocious, only capable of tilting his head or moving limbs without any coordination, but the liquids they force into him are likely drugged so it’s only expected.

He cannot use his chakra, no, it’s more he cannot even _sense_ his chakra. It’s concerning, everything about the situation is, but there’s nothing he can do at the moment so he’ll have to deal with it until he manages to escape or he gets rescued.

 _Naruto,_ he knows, _will not let this go._

* * *

 

 

> **1**

Kakashi is a _baby_ \- a _reincarnation_.

His captors are his new parents, a woman called Anna and a man called Kauko whom are mirrored forms of purple-blue hair and eyes.

His name is _Kallo_ , something he finally figured out when Anna introduced him to what seemed like an uncle.

It’s odd, having _two_ parents.

 _Odd,_ he decides, _but not bad._

* * *

 

 

> **2**

Kakashi’s a toddler trying to learn two languages- _suomea_ and _svenska_.

It’s frustrating since the world he had previously lived spoke only _one_ language even if there were different dialects varying between countries, shinobi villages and summons- the closest he’s ever done something like it was learning ANBU signs. Even then it’s entirely different since the signs were limited and not as elaborate as a full on language, trying to say something like _‘We should have lunch’_ would come out as _‘We 12:00 food.’_ which is rather simplistic but didn’t matter as it was still functional.

It’s exciting in a way because there’s so much to learn and, from what he can understand about international relations, so much to _see_ without threat of death if caught.

It’s “ _yksi, kaksi, kolme”_ and _“ett, två, tre"_ compared to one, two, three. It's _"punainen, sininen, vihreä"_ and _"röd, blå, grön"_ to red, blue, green. It's _"pohjoinen"_ and _"norr"_ to north, it's _"koira"_ and _"hund"_ to dog. It's _"variksenpelätin"_ and _"fågelskrämma"_ to kakashi.

It’s _“Kallo”_ and _“Skalle”_ to Skull.

 _It’s the Land of Fire,_ he compares a bit mournfully and homesick, _to the Land of the Midnight Sun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _ No, _ ” He snarled at them, not caring that they probably didn’t understand because he knew that they could  _ understand him _ , a furious  _ heat _ burning. “ _ You will not touch her. _ ”
> 
> Then they shot him, making him falter and fall but his sister  _ screamed _ and the heat  _ raged _ .

Kakashi hadn’t been intending to kill anyone in this new life of his.

Before, he’d never entertained the idea of being a civilian. His father and everyone he’d interacted with were either shinobi or training to be one, he was the son of a living legend and it was inconceivable that he wouldn’t continue the legacy. He’d started learning chakra early, had started training as a toddler and was placed in the academy early because his father was famous and it made him a target so he  _ needed _ to be able to defend himself. He was a genius, to not use that genius for the village was unthinkable,  _ unimaginable _ .

Now, though, his parents were civilians and though he still trained, it was more of a habit then because it was  _ necessary _ \- the world he was now didn’t even have  _ chakra _ .

Then his mother had insisted on a vacation to Italy as a celebration of him finishing his compulsory education.

To be fair, the first five days were amazing; the heat of the sun that reminded him of Konoha, the smell of the sea that brought memories of his Genin’s first mission across an ocean, tasting entirely new kinds of foods while listening to an unknown language and reveling in the knowledge that he could take his time to  _ explore _ and  _ learn _ . It was the first time he was able to act as a tourist and doing so with his family made it even better.

The sixth day he woke with dread cooling in his gut and spent the morning with focused gazes itching his skin, making him keep his sister’s hand in his and hover by the bathroom door whenever she needed to go to the restroom. 

Nothing happened until they were walking back to the hotel after dinner, where they were herded away from sight by a group of men that yap-snapped at them like an angry toy dog. Then they shot his father, yapping dismissively over the corpse while inspecting the rest of them with interest- looking at his  _ imouto _ .

“ _ No, _ ” He snarled at them, not caring that they probably didn’t understand because he knew that they could  _ understand him _ , a furious  _ heat _ burning. “ _ You will not touch her. _ ”

Then they shot him, making him falter and fall but his sister  _ screamed _ and the heat  _ raged _ .


End file.
